


Daphné

by Kenelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenelia/pseuds/Kenelia
Summary: Daphné, sans contacts, elle est pâle et froide. Elle dit que ça ne la dérange pas, qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de personne de toute manière et qu'elle sait bien que ça me plairait, de pouvoir la ramasser, de la voir s'éparpiller.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini





	Daphné

Elle est jolie, Daphné, et dans sa chambre, il ne fait pas froid. Elle a des cheveux blonds et un regard de chat, de lourds cils noirs et un dos blanc piqueté de taches de couleurs. Lorsqu'elle bouge, c'est un peu comme si l'air suivait ses mouvements. Elle s'enroule autour du drap rouge et elle fait disparaître un peu de sa peau à mes yeux, mais son dos, lui, reste tout entier ouvert à moi. Lorsque mes mains froides se posent sur elle, elle ne frissonne pas et il suffit d'une pression un peu trop marquée pour que du rose apparaisse sous mes doigts. Elle est comme une palette dont les couleurs se dévoilent lorsqu'on les touche, lorsqu'on les mélange et qu'on les réchauffe. Daphné, sans contacts, elle est pâle et froide. Elle dit que ça ne la dérange pas, qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de personne de toute manière et qu'elle sait bien que ça me plairait, de pouvoir la ramasser, de la voir s'éparpiller. Lorsqu'elle est comme ça, sa main se crispe sur du rien, elle baisse la tête et elle semble presque s'arrêter de respirer. Alors je pose ma main sur son épaule, près de son cou ; et ses lèvres tremblent, et le drap rouge sur son corps glisse. Une tache bleue est apparue dans le bas de son dos et lorsque je fais mine de me reculer, elle me dit, non, viens, reste contre moi. Alors je ne bouge plus et enfin, elle se retourne. Elle met ses bras autour de moi et elle se laisse lentement glisser en arrière. Son corps tiède s'enfonce entre les draps. J'éparpille le blond de ses cheveux sur l'oreiller et elle m'encercle de ses jambes. Puis elle s'éloigne. J'ai envie de la retenir, de lui dire de ne pas partir. Je n'ai besoin de personne mais j'ai quand même besoin d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est, ça, cette chose qui tremble dans mon ventre lorsque je pense à elle ? 

Elle s'étire comme un chat. Elle se redresse lentement et le drap tombe puis glisse le long de ses bras. Elle me dit, tu as toujours été un angoissé, au fond, tu crois pouvoir le cacher, mais moi, je te connais ; et je ne réplique pas. Le silence s'est étiré et une tache violette est apparue. Bientôt, je la repeindrai de haut en bas.

« Tu devrais rentrer, a t-elle finalement murmuré »

Et comme je ne trouve rien à répliquer, je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Alors elle s'adosse contre le sommier en bois et je sens son regard sur mon dos lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi.


End file.
